The Story Of Maikeru Uzumaki
by Smallkeller
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUAL TO MY OTHER STORY A NARUTO AND HINATA LOVE STORY READ THAT FIRST!The Son Of Naruto and Hinata's Story His name is Maikeru Uzumaki! Chap 2 is up.
1. Enter: Maikeru Uzumaki!

Disclaimer: Don't now own Naruto except my OC's.

* * *

Chapter: Enter Maikeru Uzumaki!

A young boy the age of 13, clad in an orange shirt with black long sleeves, had fallen asleep in the lazy drone of a Chuunin sensei's lecture. On the upper back of said boy's shirt, a red Konoha spiraling symbol, a zipper leading down the front of his shirt, and orange pants with blue sandal like shoes, brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and three distinctive whisker like birthmarks on his each side of his cheeks.

"Maikeru." The Chuunin whispered in the young boys ear. "Maikeru." The Chuunin whispered a bit louder. "Maikeru Uzumaki!" He yelled in Maikeru's ear.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Maikeru cried as he snapped out of his slumber.

"Good, you're awake. Now I can get back to class." The Chuunin said as he walked back to the front of the class.

"Maikeru, you feel asleep again." A 13 year-old blond blue eyed boy stated. This blond was wearing a white martial art uniform with black pants. His hair was likely the most distinctive part of him. It was a chili bowl Gai haircut, glimmering gold in the light that reflected from its locks.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Maikeru snapped. The Chuunin continued to make white noise for a while until the class ended, which found Maikeru snoozing on his desk again.

"Now I suppose you all know what today is," The Chuunin said flatly. "It is potentially the last day all of you are at this academy. It's the Genin exams." Maikeru jolted upright and focused all of his attention at the Chuunin sensei. "This test will decide if you will become a ninja or not. You will be required to demonstrate one technique you have been taught throughout your years as academy students! That technique is..." There was a sharp intake of breath in anticipation. "Bunshin no Jutsu! First up Lee Antonii." Antonii walked up to the front of the room, he took a deep breath and made a couple seals.

"Bunshin No Jutsu!" Antonii exclaimed as he forced a lot of chakra into the air around him to make 2 bunshins.

"Pass." "Next Uchiha Ryo." A medium sized boy with flat, dark black short hair that reached down to his neck wearing a black short sleeve shirt stepped up with an impassive arrogant look on his face. From the back, you could see the Uchiha Fan emblem stitched in cloth between his shoulder blades. The Uchiha effortlessly created a dozen clones, much to the delight of a horde of squealing fangirls behind him.

"Good pass." "Next: Uzumaki Maikeru."

Maikeru stood, showing his whole 4"9 frame to the world. "Good luck, Maikeru-kun," A girl with red short hair and red eyes wearing a light blue jacket, dark blue pants and blue shoes mumbled as Maikeru passed. He turned to her.

"Good luck to you too, Megami-chan," Maikeru replied with a small smile as he walked back down. He gulped; suddenly reminding himself that he flat out sucks at Genjutsu.

"Bunshin No Jutsu." Maikeru concentrated a lot of chakra and managed to make 2 sickly looking clones. The feeble illusions looked like they had a bad bout of the flu, but managed to stay on their feet.

"Okay, you barely pass." The Chuunin instructor grunted grudgingly. _Demon seed,_ he thought

Multiple other students pass and Maikeru and Antonii left to walk home together, new Hitai-ates gleaming on their foreheads.

Maikeru walked with his hands behind his head, the spitting image of his father with brown hair. "Maikeru, I can't believe were finally ninja!"

"Huh. I know what you mean! This is my fourth time taking the exams, but I did it!" Maikeru exclaimed.

"Shut up, Uzumaki." Ryo walked out from a another street.

"What did you say Uchiha?!" The brown haired shinobi yelled, pointing at the Uchiha, as if it wasn't enough to be glaring at him to know that he was talking to him.

"You heard me, you barley passed." The Uchiha prodigy said. "You aren't cut to be a ninja."

"You wanna fight about it?!" Maikeru challenged. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Maikeru created 4 shadow clones and ran like a bull moose at Ryo.

"What when did you learn that? You can barely pull off a regular Bunshin." Ryo questioned as he easily avoided the clones and punched them all, making them poof away.

"This is Ninjutsu, not Genjutsu, dumbshit," Maikeru growled. "And I rock at Ninjutsu!"

Maikeru and Ryo ran head on to punch each other, but Antonii, using his amazing speed, caught the punches and pushed them back.

"This is not a place to fight, we'll settle this later." Antonii huffed.

"Fine," Maikeru and Ryo reply in union, turning their heads also in unison to glower at one another.

Maikeru and Antonii walked off in the direction of there homes, as did and Ryo.

* * *

"Mom, Dad I did it! I'm a Ninja!" Maikeru exclaimed proudly to his parents.

"That's great Maikeru." A orange kimono-clad Hinata said to him softly. "We're proud,"

"Maikeru you did it!" Naruto bellowed and swung his son through the air in his arms.

"Da-_ad_! I'm thirteen, don't _do_ that anymore!" Naruto set him down. Hinata giggled.

"Eheheh, sorry. Still, that's really great!" The Rokudaime cheered.

"Yeah, I know! I get to see who my Jounin-sensei and are teams is tomorrow," Maikeru said in excitement.

_I think he'll be pleasantly surprised_. Naruto thought. He _had_ assigned the teams, after all.

"In celebration lets go to the Ichiraku!" Naruto suggested. Or more, demanded.

"Yatta!!" Maikeru bobbed with glee.

"I'll stay here I need to finish something," Hinata's barely audible voice said.

* * *

At the Ichiraku Rock Lee and his son Antonii Lee were eating ramen in celebration also.

"They're finally ninjas." Rock Lee smiled.

"Yep, I know. She would be proud Lee."

"Yeah, she would be..." His smile faded a bit. "She would be." he watched his son eating the ramen, not a care in the world.

* * *

Maikeru woke up, got dressed, and put his Konoha hitai-ate on, as well as his kunai holster on his right leg, and his supply pouch on the left backside of his pants. Maikeru left his house saying goodbye to his parents, who waved to him as he went. Then Hinata remembered that he hadn't eaten, and had to chase him down in the street, brandishing a piece of toast.

* * *

Maikeru took a seat next to Antonii and Megami, whose face darkened a little bit as he did so.

"Okay, time to assign teams," The old Chuunin sensei proclaimed.

"Team 1 Nara Ryouta," A boy with dark black hair, black eyes, a ponytail with two katana's on his back nodded as he tilted in his chair. He was wearing black pants and a tan colored T-shirt. "Akimichi Kokoro," a chubby boy wearing the Akimichi clothing, blonde hair and green eyes also acknowledged his name. "And Akimichi Aisha." A skinny girl wearing a green Yamanaka clothes.

Other Teams names were called. "Team 5 Uzumaki Maikeru, Lee Antonii, and Tenshi Megami."

"Yatta! We got on the same team!" Maikeru exclaimed loudly as he glomped Antonii and Megami, who promptly turned beet-red.

"I guess well be on a team together Maikeru-kun." Megami said stupidly as she straightened herself out, still pink in the face. She couldn't think of anything else to say, as it often goes with one's crush.

More names were called. "Team 8, Uchiha Ryo, Hyuuga Kazuki," A tall boy with long bleached-white hair and eerie naturally white eyes wearing traditional (you guessed it,) white Hyuuga clothes cocked his head in the back row. "and Hyuuga Hitomi." A girl with black hair and white eyes wearing a black undershirt with a tan colored overcoat. Blinked just as impassively as Ryo. "Alright, now please wait patiently for your Jounin-senseis to arrive," their teacher requested.

After an hour of awkward silence, Team 5's sensei finally arrived. A vest-wearing Jounin with short white hair that grew upward from his head, but then sharply downwards to his back.

"Yo." The sensei said. "Well then lets see who we have this time?" He looked at all three of his new students.

Maikeru blinked irritably. "Where the hell were you?!" He pointed accusingly at the Jounin.

"Do you really care?" The white haired Jounin asked.

Maikeru took a moment to consider it. "No,"

"Then follow me."

* * *

They were all outside sitting on the steps of the academy. Maikeru on the far right, Antonii in the middle, and Megami on the far left. "Tell me a bit about yourselves so we can get to know each other. I'll go first. My name is Aranami Kaiyou my goal is to live my life. I love living and hate dying."

"That didn't help us at all!" All three of the new Genin yelled indictingly at the same time.

Aranami didn't seem to hear. "You on the left you're first." Aranami pointed to Megami.

Megami blinked once inquisitively. Then she spoke. "My name is Megami Tenshi. My goal in life is to be the best Kunoichi ever, I love umm well..." Megami glanced quickly at Maikeru. "I hate people who kill for no reason."

Aranami pointed at Lee. "You."

"My name is Antonii Lee and my goal in life is to be the master of Taijutsu, I like fighting and hate loudness." He too glanced at Maikeru, though accusingly rather than dreamily.

"My name is Maikeru Uzumaki!" Maikeru blurted out. "My goal in life is to become the best ninja that ever lived, even better than my dad! I love learning new jutsu and hate sitting still for a long time, like you made us do!"

"That's great, really just great." Aranami said sarcastically. "Just meet me at training ground three tomorrow morning at seven o'clock sharp."

* * *

Authors Notes:

Oh yah the new story is off and it is sweet actually this is the story I wanted to write first so yah IM happy on the inside. I will post more chaps as time progresses but yah I just hope people review this time.

ALSO MY editor Raiyuki majoly helped my out with the phrases and such I did the story and stuff and he does the grammar checks and stuff so TY A LOT. However, Raiyuki-senpai didn't do it for free, because now I have to promote his fanfic Tsunade's Drinking Problem. It's good and funny, so READ IT! ty so much plz review and I'm out!

Hello everyone, 'tis I! Raiyuki! (call me Rai.) Uhh, well I'm here to tell you that I missed a shitload of errors in this chapter and I just resubmitted it, so it's _supposed_ to be in the past tense. Sorry for the confusion. And don't forget to read my fic! I just submitted chapter 4!

--Rai


	2. What A Test Im Gonna Fail!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! LEEME ALONE! (Except my OCs, which are basically what most of this fic are.)

Chapter: What A Test Im Gonna Fail!

The next day at training ground three, Maikeru, Antonii and Megami arrived wearily at 7:00 sharp. Maikeru had tried to skip out on breakfast again that morning, so he had cuts all over himself already from when he dove into a briar patch to evade his devoted mother. Though as everyone knows, it was a vain attempt, as a clump of thorns is no match for the Byakugan's piercing gaze. Therefore, he had been force-fed French toast and wheat grass.

They spotted Aranami, who was dosing on a slab of lichen-covered rock. As the three approached him, his eyelids fluttered, and he rolled over. "Five more minutes," He whined as Antonii prodded him.

"Get _up_!" Maikeru grunted heartlessly and kicked Aranami's sleepy ass with his foot. "I didn't dive into a rosebush and eat the essence of my lawn to be shooed away," Megami giggled a little. Aranami sat up.

"Unngh, okay, just sit your hyperactive ass down." He konked Maikeru in the head. Antonii and Megami sat down next to him.

Aranami squeezed the skin of the bridge of his nose with his index and middle finger in an exasperated fashion.

"So what do we have to do, Sensei?" Maikeru asked, instantly recovered. Aranami took out a painted, blood-red kunai from the holster on his right leg, and threw it into the ground for them to see.

"You three must get this kunai away from me by noon today. If you fail, you will be sent back to the academy." The three of them gasped.

"Why?!" Megami asked, flabbergasted (that's a fun word, isn't it? Heh... flabbergast heheh...).

"We already passed our test at school, we can't be put back in the academy! Give me one good reason why we should be sent back!" Maikeru said indignantly.

First of all, this will teach you that if you don't listen to the leader, there will be consequences. In this case, repeating all of your schooling. Second, it is for me to test your skills and cunning, and begin to help you play to your strengths." Aranami explained matter-of-factly.

"But– you cant– I– you–" Maikeru was silent for a few seconds. "Actually, those are pretty good reasons..." he muttered to himself, just loud enough for Antonii and Megami to hear.

Aranami pulled the kunai from the ground and twirled it on his right index finger. As he did so, he reached into his belt pouch and drew out a length of twine. He bit it, and tied it to the red kunai, which he then tied to his left hip. "You have until noon. If you do not come at me with killing intent, you haven't half a chance of capturing the knife. You start now,"

"You're going down, Sensei!" "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Maikeru and his clone burst as they bolted in at Aranami the second he said to start. Meanwhile, Megami and Antonii dispersed into the surrounding landscape.

"You know, it's really not the wisest idea to go for an all-out frontal attack," Aranami said coldly as he met Maikeru's and his clone's punch with an open palm to catch the punches. He grabbed the young Genin by the wrist and twisted it sharply, eliminating the clone and forcing Maikeru to the ground in a yelp of pain.

From Aranami's side, Antonii wordlessly formed his father's classic, iron fist stance. He sped at Aranami silently and leapt into the air. "Konoha Sennpu!" He barked, and swung his leg quickly at Aranami. The Jounin easily deflected the blow with his hand, and grabbed Antonii's leg at the ankle.

Maikeru seized the opportunity to pull a kunai from his holster and slash the hand that was holding him whilst Aranami's other hand was full.

The initial shock from the pain was enough to make Aranami release Maikeru's hand out of reaction.

"Take this!" Maikeru yelled as he jumped away. He and Megami chucked a handful of shuriken at Aranami, forcing him to also let go of Antonii.

He easily dodged the metal blades, which buried themselves into the ground in front of him. "I'll admit, kid, you do know how to get yourself out of a tight fix." Aranami congratulated Maikeru. Maikeru did not smile.

_He's off guard I'll get him now!_ Antonii thought to himself. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three bunshin appeared behind him, and ran at the red kunai just tauntingly dangling fifteen feet away. The Bunshin grab and hold Aranami. "Doton: Bunshin tame daichi no Jutsu!" (Bunshin to earth) The Bunshins turned to stone and secured their grip on the lazy instructor.

"Nice move, now what do you plan to do?" The white haired sensei asked.

"This!" Antonii throws a multiple kunai at the stationary Aranami, but of course, once they hit, he poofed away into a log.

"Oh... well... sht." Antonii swore under his breath as Aranami reappeared in front of Megami.

"Eeep!" She squeaked, and gave in to her human reaction. She punched him in the face.

"Aa!" Aranami's hand clutched his nose. It was then that he felt himself burning. Looking around, he realized that he was no longer in training ground number three, but on fire in the middle of a vast, open plain. He screamed loudly as he felt the flames lick away at his flesh, and then desperately brought his fingers into a seal. "KAI!" He bellowed, and the genjutsu was disabled. He looked left and right, but Megami had gone.

"Grrrr I didn't want to use this jutsu but I guess I will have to!" Maikeru muttered to himself as he made the dog, monkey, boar and then ram hand seals. _It uses too much chakra..._ "Fuuton: Fuuton Dageki No Jutsu!" (Wind Style: Wind Strike Technique) Wind patterns formed around Maikeru's hands and feet then, he ran with all haste and increased speed from the wind at his feet to punch with his right hand at Aranami. Aranami, using his left hand, moved just in time, pushing Maikeru's hand to the side to it wouldn't hit his face.

Maikeru landed on the ground with a resounding 'thud'. It took Aranami a moment to realize his face was still cut, even though he had deflected the blow . "You see when I use this jutsu even if I miss my punch, kick or a shuriken misses by a little it will still hurt you! It's like a hundred little razors orbiting my fist."

"Very interesting." Aranami said as Maikeru dashed in for another punch, but Aranami back- flipped away. Maikeru chucked two kunai at him. "Suiton: Suiton Tate No Jutsu." (Water Style: Water Shield Technique) Puddles everywhere jumped up and formed a barrier in front of Aranami, stopping the projectiles, and then splashing to the ground with the knives.

Maikeru dispersed his jutsu, and flipped through the dog, monkey, boar, then bird hand seals. "Raiton: Raiton Dageki No Jutsu!" (Lighting Style: Lighting Strike Technique) Maikeru appeared behind Aranami with kunai in hand, and darted ahead to flank him. Maikeru swiped... Maikeru missed. Aranami kicked him away.

"Let me guess that technique increases your speed." Aranami noted.

"Yep." Maikeru replied.

"Maikeru-kun, nice job but look out!" Megami gasped.

"Huh?" Maikeru asked stupidly as Aranami finished a set of hand seals. "Doton: Shouaku No Jutsu!" (Earth Style: Holding Technique) The earth Makieru was standing on seemed to turn to liquid, then abruptly splashed up and secured him tightly up to the neck, leaving only his head exposed.

"Damn it!" He swore.

"Maikeru-kun look down!" Megami commanded as she hurled a kunai with an explosive tag into the air. Aranami watched, half interested. The weapon hit the earth just far enough away so the earth binding Maikeru cracked and fell apart into a collection of shards of cracked dirt.

"Yah we did it." Antonii gladly proclaims.

"Huh? No you didn't. The kunai's still right... what the–" Aranami found the twine on his waist cut.

"I missed that kunai swipe on purpose!" Maikeru exclaimed. "I swiped the string that was connected to the red kunai, and Megami-chan picked it up when we moved away!"

"WOOT!" Antonii cried victoriously as he and Maikeru glomped Megami, who blushed profusely at such contact with Maikeru.

Aranami shook his head, astounded. "Well, that was a very advanced genjutsu, Megami. I'm impressed. Maikeru, based on that wind attack, I'm assuming that your father is teaching you a bit of the Rasengan?" He asked. Maikeru nodded, grinning broadly. "And Antonii, that was a very interesting Doton technique. I wouldn't mind learning that myself!" He admitted. "Okay people, it looks like you're going to become ninja after all! Let's go get fried chicken!"

Written by Smallkeller, proofread and edited by Raiyuki. Read his fic, Tsunade's Drinking Problem. It's FUNNY.

Also I would Like to say My Idea for Narutowned2 Got used If u watch the part at 5:33-5:44 That was my idea it was Why cant be be friends with Naruto and Sasuke Heres a link I think: Also my name is in credits.


	3. sorry guys!

Hey Im srry i havent updated in a while I HAVE A HUGE WRITERS Block on this 1 part Ill try to finsh it as soOn as i caN k im really srry!!


End file.
